


A Simple Misunderstanding

by Green90



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green90/pseuds/Green90
Summary: Iroha thought that Mifuyu and Yachiyo were still going out since she witnessed a situation that was never meant to be behind doors. How will Yachiyo resolve this?
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Simple Misunderstanding

_"W-What are you-_ _Mifuy_ _-"_

Mifuyu placed a finger on Yachiyo's lips to silence her. It looked like if she were kissing her by that range. Behind doors, Iroha was standing there, watching everything of what she witnessed. She frowned. How could she explain the feeling of her heart that sunk?

She couldn't let out any words to speak up and the only resolution left was to walk away. Iroha wiped away the tears that began forming in her eyes.

_I'll_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _forget_ _about_ _what_ _I saw..If I could..._

The girl knew there was no way to erase, it was best to let it consume her feelings out of the ordinary as if it didn't bother.

.

.

.

It was about 4 P.M in the afternoon. Yachiyo came back from work as exhausted, at the blink of an eye she sees Iroha having a hard time dealing with homework. Usually the work seems easy but at this case, she never expected to be that difficult. Yachiyo sighed and thought if giving a hand to the younger girl. Thinking it too much would exhaust her more and the energy left would run out. Without hesitation, she went along with that path.

_"You seem_ _struggling_ _on_ _that_ _."_

Iroha looks up, facing Yachiyo as she sat up to deny it.

_"Ah...I'm_ _fine_ _-"_

_"You're_ _lying_ _."_

Yachiyo sat right next to her and pulls the worksheet that the younger girl was staring at.

_"Oh_ _this_ _is easy."_

_"Eh?"_

Yachiyo smiles bluntly and explains to Iroha the process of whatever that worksheet is asking her to do. It took at least 20 minutes. Blissfully, the young girl was able to understand multiple concepts of the homework. Yachiyo watches her do the whole ideal of the worksheet but...

_"Hey_ _Iroha_ _.."_

The young pinkette looks up at the older girl.

_"Ye-"_

Iroha was silenced by a kiss performed by Yachiyo in matter of minutes. It first stood out softly but then tongue was added in this process. Iroha was slightly confused, she didn't seem to resist or pull back...well almost. Minutes went by, both girls pulled away to grasp some air in between.

_"_ _Yachiyo_ _....why-"_

_"I love you,_ _Iroha_ _."_

The pinkette now blushed at this sudden confession coming from the older bluenette.

_"W-What?"_

Yachiyo blushed in embarrassment but repeats her words clearly and softly, coming out of her lips.

_"I said I love you...._ _Iroha_ _."_

Iroha couldn't believe her ears. Is that really true? Didn't Yachiyo love Mifuyu? What's going on? This didn't make sense. Part of her is happy but the other half confused and transfixed. She needs to clarify this now.

_"_ _Yachiyo_ _....I_ _thought_ _....you love_ _Mifuyu_ _."_

Yachiyo looks at the pinkette confused, caught her attention into the thoughts of the younger girl.

_"_ _Iroha_ _...._ _what_ _do you_ _mea_ _-"_

_"I saw you_ _and_ _Mifuyu_ _kissing_ _in_ _your_ _bedroom_ _. I saw everything_ _from_ _both_ _of_ _my eyes. Don't_ _get_ _me_ _wrong_ _."_

Yachiyo suddenly walk torwards Iroha.

_"It's_ _not_ _what_ _you thin-"_

_"What do you mean? I saw_ _it_ _clearly_ _with_ _my own eyes. Are you saying_ _that_ _I'm hallucinating?"_

Tears began to form in Iroha's bright eyes, Yachiyo couldn't think of a better explanation but rather approaching to the pinkette and embrace her tightly.

_"_ _Iroha_ _listen_ _to_ _me. Whatever you saw_ _in_ _my_ _bedroom_ _with_ _me_ _and_ _Mifuyu_ _,_ _nothing's_ _going_ _on_ _."_

_"B-But I saw you guys k-kiss-"_

_"_ _Mifuyu_ _was_ _just_ _trying_ _to_ _silence_ _me_ _about_ _the_ _whole_ _surprise_ _of_ _some_ _project_ _. I_ _didn't_ _kiss_ _her_ _or_ _anything_ _like_ _that_ _._ _Mifuyu_ _was_ _never_ _my- Well I will admit, me_ _and_ _her_ _used_ _to_ _go_ _out_ _long ago_ _but_ _we've broken up for personal reasons. So there's no indication where me_ _and_ _her_ _are_ _lovers. I've moved_ _on_ _from_ _that_ _. We're_ _just_ _friends now_ _and_ _Mifuyu_ _accepted_ _that_ _."_

Iroha stood silent. Not even a word escaped her lips until...

_"Ever since you_ _came_ _into_ _my life,_ _Iroha_ _, you helped me gain back_ _what_ _I_ _truely_ _want_ _to_ _protect_ _. And_ _this_ _time_ _I don't want_ _to_ _ever abandon_ _that_ _promise I made_ _to_ _you."_

Iroha suddenly pulls away slowly to face Yachiyo as their eyes interlocked with eachother.

_"_ _Yachiyo_ _I.."_

_"_ _Shh_ _...It's okay. I'm_ _sorry_ _for_ _not_ _telling you_ _all_ _that_ _. Honestly when_ _we_ _met;_ _at_ _first_ _we_ _weren't_ _in_ _good terms, yes I_ _was_ _a bit harsh_ _on_ _you_ _but_ _...seeing you drastically change over_ _time_ _....I_ _began_ _to_ _develop_ _feelings_ _for you. When you first snapped_ _at_ _me for the obvious reasons,_ _I_ _felt_ _the_ _pain you held..._ _all_ _of_ _it_ _."_

Iroha felt her tears slip from her eyes, wanting to cry out from every word coming out of the older bluenette's lips, she barely couldn't find the words to truely express. Yachiyo smiled softly and wipes away the tears of the younger pinkette.

_"You changed me,_ _Iroha_ _. Because you brought_ _the_ _light within_ _and_ _gave_ _me_ _the_ _strength_ _to_ _keep fighting for our lives. My_ _feelings_ _for you won't ever fade_ _away_ _."_

Iroha sobs and embraces Yachiyo tightly in the manner of joy. The older blunette returns the embrace, rubbing the back of the younger girl. As it continues....

_"_ _Iroha_ _..."_

_"Yes..?"_

_"Will you_ _go_ _out_ _with_ _me?"_

The pinkette smiles as she nods at that offer, wiping away her tears. Obviously the girl had feelings for the older girl from the start. Yachiyo grins as much as Iroha. Both of them leaned in to share a passionate kiss and more over, much delight of their emotions as it interwines with one another. As they pull away slowly, the girls began to giggle and finally were able to say...

**_"I love you.."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made months ago and waa never planned to be released until I decided that maybe it should be brought to light. I know its super short or whatever, not the best fanfic I've ever wrote but this is all I've got. Hope ya'll enjoy. I have another Yachiiro fanfic in progess and will be released soon so please wait patiently for the remainder of the weeks. Thank you. 
> 
> Note: No haters/Bullcrap/Drama or anything negative about this ship. Please respected eachother's opinions, I'd really appreciate that. I will not repeat myself once more. - Kind regards, Green.


End file.
